Studies utilizing a number of different approaches suggest that the male sex partner may play a role in the etiology of cervical cancer. Demographic analyses reveal higher cervical cancer mortality rates among married and previously married women than among single women or virgins. A possible association between penile and cervical cancer has been demonstrated. Considerable evidence has accumulated on the relationship between cervical cancer and the venereally transmitted genital herpes-virus, HSV-2. The results of these studies have increased the likelihood of a significant male role in cervical carcinogenesis. The proposed study, which has already been undertaken on a pilot basis, is designed to provide an additional, perhaps more direct, test of the venereal hypothesis in the pathogenesis of cervical neoplasia. The approach represents an attempt to answer the following question: Is the risk of developing cervical cancer increased among the wives of men who --- at some other time in their lives --- were married to other women who developed cervical cancer? The study begins with the identification of a large group of women who had cervical cancer in greater Baltimore during the past 20 years. The husbands of these women are investigated to the extent of identifying all their previous and subsequent wives ("case" wives). A random sample of "control" wives, similar to the "case" wives in demographic and marital characteristics is then selected. The cohorts of "case" and "control" wives are traced prospectively to death or survival at a recent point in time. The ultimate risk of cervical neoplasia among the two cohorts is compared, utilizing actuarial techniques. This approach affords a direct test of the role of any venereally transmitted male factor in cervical cancer, whether it be viral, chemical or otherwise.